inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Daisuke
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Earth |team = *'Japan Nationals' (as player) *'Inazuma Eleven' (coach) *'Little Gigant' (coach) *'Inazuma Japan' (temporary coach) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' (temporary coach) |seiyuu = Yuzuru Fujimoto Yoshino Hiroyuki (young) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 068 Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon (flashback) Episode 010 (Chrono Stone)}}Endou Daisuke ( ) was Endou Mamoru's grandfather and the original Inazuma Eleven's coach. When he was hiding his identity, he went under the alias Araya Daisuke ( ). He was also the coach of Little Gigant and a temporary coach for Raimon (Chrono Stone). Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"Endou's coach and grandfather. This exceptional player is the best coach and goalie."'' Appearance He has a grey beard and typically hides his identity with his sunglasses, although his eyes were shown to be black. He was shown to have similar appearances with his grandson, Endou Mamoru. Personality He was kind and a warmhearted person. He cared about his grandson, his whole family and his team too. Even though at times he could get angry, especially when Garshield attacked Little Gigant. When Daisuke was young, his personality was just like Endou, energetic, headstrong and loves soccer from the bottom of his heart. Plot Season 1 He was known for being one of the best soccer players, his grandson Mamoru idolized him. During this time it was said that he was dead but that before he died he was a great person, goalkeeper and coach. Season 2 It was said that he could have died because of Kageyama. Mamoru managed to win the Football Frontier by using his techniques. He was good friends with the Principle of Yokato Junior High, often training with him and such, he also trusted him with one of Daisuke's notebooks, containing Seigi no Tekken, Mugen The Hand, and The Earth and other unnamed hissatsu, telling his old friend as stated, to burn the book away. Season 3 In the FFI, Natsumi said to Endou that his grandfather might be on the Liocott Island, which made Endou happy. He was always seen in a truck and driving around or with Rococo.He was always watching Endou's progress in the nationals, he always looked out. He was referred by Endou as the old man with a tire truck because he still didn't know that he is his grandfather. His cover was blown first by Natsumi, and then he revealed himself to Onigawara Gengorou (whom he apparently had known for a long time). He stated that he wanted to face the strongest team. He also seemed to be enjoying the final match. In episode 123, it was revealed in a flashback that he told to Little Gigant's members that they would need to score the first goal in order to win. As Maxi and Saito says that they can win even if they took the first goal as long they have Rococo in the match, Daisuke criticized them, saying that they have a long way to make. When the match ended, he said something to Rococo and the others about how they feel when they play soccer. At the end he said goodbye to Endou and Hibiki as he stated that he had some other plans to do. In episode 126, he called Endou's mother saying that he had made a new team in the country of Paradranca. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In the movie, he appeared in Endou's flashback where he was seen in the hospital talking to Endou about him becoming a coach. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Raimon first had a problem in trying to read the Hasha no Seiten, especially when they cannot see Daisuke anymore because he was dead, but Fei suggested they could time travel to the time where he was still alive. Daisuke appeared in episode 10. He talked to Kidou Yuuto and Sorano Aoi. At the end of the episode, he said to Raimon that he will be their coach for the match opposing them against Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 11, he transformed into the Chrono Stone. After that, he explained what was written in the Hasha no Seiten. In episode 19, after the Mixi Max between Jeanne and Kinako failed, he explains that her power hasn't awakened already. Shindou asks him if is the opposite of Nobunaga's case, and he replied yes. In episode 21, he said that the second player that was discripted in Hasha no Seiten was actually Kirino after he saw his skills when Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc. In episode 35, he explained about King Arthur. He also has a flashback of telling the story of the Round Table Knights to some kids. Afterwards, he was shocked that Nanobana Kinako found an artifact leading to King Arthur easily. At the end of the Ragnarok tournament, and everything restored and reconciled with, he turned back to normal and slowly disappeared, returning to his rightful time. Game appearance Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 170 *'Speed': 81 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 105 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of 3D Reflector increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 5. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of 3D Reflector increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 5. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Kantoku Gundan' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Strikers)' (Coach) Gallery Endou Daisuke international.png|Endou Daisuke as goalkeeper with the Japan Nationals. Young Endou Daisuke.png|Daisuke as the coach for Inazuma Eleven. Young Daisuke IE 43 HQ.PNG|Young Daisuke training. Young Daisuke.png|Daisuke when he was training young Rococo. Daisuke.png|Daisuke as Little Gigant's coach. Aoi And Daisuke CS 10 HQ.png Endou Daisuke Sealing Away CS 11 HQ.png Daisuke's transformation.png|Daisuke transforming into the Chrono Stone. Daisuke telling a story CS 35_HQ.png|Daisuke telling the story of King Arthur. Daisuke returning to his world.png|Daisuke returning to his time. Endou-Daisuke's-notebook.gif|One of Endou Daisuke's notebooks. Majin the Hand in Daisuke's notebook HQ.png IE3 Ending Credits 26.png|Daisuke reuniting with Mamoru in the game. IG-07-013.png|IG-07-013. IGS-09-047.png|IGS-09-047. Trivia *Before his supposed death, he wrote four training books, one kept in his home, one at Raimon, another to a school in Fukuoka, and the last one given to Ono Masataka, Fuyuka's biological father. To most people, such notebooks are unreadable, with the exception of Fuyuka's father, Fuyuka and Endou. *His dub name 'D'avid 'E'vans has the same initials as 'D'aisuke 'E'ndou similar to his grandson Endou Mamoru. *According to Inazuma Eleven, Onigawara is his best friend. When they were young, they promised that they would become national champions. *Also from the game, it is said that he used to play football everyday in River Bank when he was young. *He was known to shout out random words quite a lot, that is basically how Endou Mamoru learnt God Catch, because Daisuke shouted randomly in the middle of the match: 'gan, shan, dwan'. *In Fei Rune's time period, he's called Master D. *It was mentioned in episode 9, that he is known to be the most legendary player to ever be known in the soccer world. *In the Chrono Stone series, Zanark called him Stone Grandfather. Navigation Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:GO characters Category:Deceased Category:Yokato Category:Original series characters